Falling
by SaphiraAzure2708
Summary: Soukoku Angst Week 2019 - Day 2: Beast AU or [Falling]. Dazai wishes for suicide by falling. Either that or double suicide with a beautiful woman. He gets a mixture of both. Posted for #skkangstwk2k19


**Soukoku Angst Week 2019 – Day 2: Beast AU or ****Falling**

"Hey, stupid mackerel." Dazai doesn't turn around, tilting his head lazily to watch Chuuya out of the corner of his eye. The red-haired mafiaso sits down on the pier next to him, blue eyes cast out to the sea. Dazai waits, eyes lidded, before speaking.

"What do you want." It's not a question. More of a demand, really. But Dazai is fresh out of patience for anything now. His hands are still stained with his friend's – _Odasaku's_ – blood, ears still ringing from the promise he made to _him_, eyes still seeing the same image over and over again – _Odasaku falling, Odasaku bleeding out, Odasaku __dying_ –

"How do you want to die?" The words cut through the memories in his head, making him start – _not that chibi can tell, though. It was always Odasaku who knew his tells, knew his weak spots, knew about, about his emptiness_ – and he snaps back into the present. He hums, turning his head to look at Chuuya, who's still looking out at the sea.

"Why do you want to know?" He's stalling. He thinks Chuuya might know this too.

"Because I want to be there when your bandaged ass finally kicks the bucket, tacky bastard." Chuuya shoots back, finally turning to him. He's caught by the clear blue in Chuuya's eyes, reflecting the setting sun. They're similar to Odasaku's eyes, Dazai notes. Too bad it's set in the ugliest face ever.

He suddenly realizes he's staring, but he doesn't turn away – instead he answers while looking into the petit mafia's eyes. He recognizes what Chuuya's doing, of course. Trying to get him to focus on something other than the past. He's sort of grateful for it.

"I think I'd like to die by falling. Either that or double suicide with a beautiful woman~"

"Why falling?"

"Curious today, aren't we? Don't answer that," Dazai cuts Chuuya off, seeing his face start to scrunch up, mouth opening to shout. The other teen closes his mouth, frowning at him. He ignores it.

"It's because falling's just like flying." Dazai looks back at the dying sunset, unwilling to bare his heart while looking into those blue eyes. It reminds him too much of Odasaku, of speaking with him honestly. Maybe that's why he's having a heart to heart with Chuuya now. "Just with a more permanent destination. And … I've always wanted to fly."

Silence comes between them. Then the hatrack breaks it, huffing out a laugh. "Falling's different from flying, just so you know."

Dazai blinks at that. How would he…? Oh. But just to be sure … "Your Ability?"

"Yup."

They watch the sun disappear from the horizon, before parting ways. Dazai doesn't miss the way Chuuya looks worriedly after him, but doesn't acknowledge it all the same.

He plants a bomb in Chuuya's car and leaves the Port Mafia that night.

* * *

It's four years later, in the war against Fyodor and the Rats, when Dazai remembers that conversation.

He's just been broken out of prison by Atsushi, Kyouka, and some girl – Montgomery, if he's not mistaken. They're on the rooftop, running towards the helicopter provided by the Port Mafia – with chibi grinning and mocking them, telling them to hurry up – when Dazai feels a chill run down his spine.

_Let the final battleground play out now, on the tallest tower in Yokohama._

He feels the power of the Book take hold, everyone stumbling and yelling and screaming as the very fabric of reality is twisted to bring them all to the tallest tower in Yokohama, which happens to be Port Mafia's headquarters. The ADA, various members of the Port Mafia, and some former members of the Guild are present, along with all of the Rats.

A battle breaks out, the ADA, Port Mafia, and the former Guild all working to bring down the Rats. The fight is brutal, casualties heavy on both sides as they struggle towards a climax, with Shin Soukoku managing to bring down Fyodor with a punch from Atsushi's Rashoumon-covered fist.

There's a lull in the battle then, the Rats stunned from the loss of their leader. But then they start fighting back even harder, and the fight drags on through the night. Dazai finds himself at the edge of the building, teetering – the memory of the talk he had with Chuuya, so long ago, flashes through his mind – before the enemy in front of him are surrounded by a red glow which crushes them into nothing.

Chuuya – short, annoying, _beautiful_ _Chuuya_ – stands before him, another smirk on his lips as he calls out to him. "Playing damsel in distress again, Dazai?"

A reply is on his lips, as he steps towards the redhead, but then – a boulder slams into Chuuya's back, sending him hurtling forward to crash into Dazai, who falls back into empty air, and then –

They're both falling, air whipping past them as Dazai pulls Chuuya close to him. The chibi is dazed from the impact with the boulder – but he somehow manages to whip out a knife which he digs into the side of the building. It takes a few heartstopping seconds of frantic stabbing before the knife finally sticks in, Chuuya crying out as the full weight of two young adult males nearly jerks his arm out of its socket. Yet when Dazai makes to let go, he holds on.

"Chuuya!" Dazai shouts, trying to be heard over the wind, "You need to let me go! We can't hold on like this forever! You'll die if you–!"

"Then I'll die with you!" Chuuya yells over him, digging his fingers into his arm. Dazai is stunned into silence. They waste a few precious seconds like that, both of them dangling from Chuuya's hand which is starting to give. Dazai makes to shout again, but Chuuya squeezes his arm, tears trailing from those beautiful blue eyes.

"I told you back then, didn't I? I want to be there when you finally kick the bucket." Another squeeze. "I guess you got your wish after all. Double suicide via falling. Not with a beautiful woman though." He makes to let go of his knife, but stops obligingly when Dazai yells at him to.

Dazai takes a deep breath, staring into those blue eyes. Then he speaks, words wobbly as he works past the lump in his throat.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." And…

"I love you, Chuuya." Then he lets go.

It's a futile attempt, in the end. Chuuya lets go of the knife and dives after him as well. They hold on to each other as they fall, Chuuya's lips moving as they tumble through the air. Dazai makes out the words just before they reach the pavement.

'Love you.'


End file.
